deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Monkey Doctor 33/Embrace the Rage! Sabretooth (Marvel Comics) vs Lemartes (Warhammer 40,000)
Rage. Sometimes in bouts of stress, we let loose our wrath and go out in blazes of anger. Of course, we, as civilized people, have to control our rage as to not seek out needless conflicts. In fiction? Well, let's just say 'anger' acts as some sort of combat enhancer which increases the strength and awesomeness of a warrior. While we have many famous angry warriors around here from the Hulk to Atrocitus, today, we will witness two lesser rage-fueled warriors duking it out in a battle to the death! The savage Sabretooth slashes his way to the fight, baring his sharp claws and fangs, coupled with his fearsome healing factor! As Wolverine's nemesis prowls the battlefield, one of Sanguinius' heroic sons jump into the fray! Lemartes, the Guardian of the Lost, enters the battle with the Blood Angels' perseverance and the power of the Black Rage! Will the murderous Mutant claim his new prey, or will the Doomed Chaplain show him why challenging a Space Marine is the worst idea ever? Sabretooth, the infamous eternal enemy of Wolverine and the X-Men whose brutality is only matched by his phenomenal healing factor! VS Lemartes, the Doomed Chaplain cursed to bear the Black Rage, only to have withheld its invasive wrath with his sheer willpower! In this battle between angry superhuman soldiers... Who is Deadliest? Warrior Information Sabretooth Sabretooth is a villainous mutant with powers remarkably similar to those of the Wolverine. While Logan strives in heroism and utilizes his claws and healing factor for the good of others, Victor Creed is his dark mirror in his entirety. Although he does not utilize Wolverine's long claws, his healing factor was said to be greater than his and his brutality needs not to be restrained. Sabretooth has been a member of the Brotherhood of Mutants and even fought alongside the likes of his enemies, the X-Men and the Avengers. His recent heroic acts might have restored his good will, but only time will tell if he returns to his blood-bathed ways. Lemartes Lemartes is one of the Death Company's chaplains and its warden. As a member of the Blood Angels' Death Company, Lemartes is afflicted with the insidious genetic abnormality known as the Black Rage, which forces its victims to unleash a hurricane of mindless rage without control. Before the liberation of an Ork-infested world, Lemartes was hit with the Black Rage. However, unlike the rest of his thoughtless peers, he survived the initial assault and managed to cut through many Orks. Just as he was about to be executed by his company (the fate the Black Rage's victims), Lemartes was apparently able to maintain his sanity and his life was saved. Unfortunately, Lemartes was put into stasis between battles so to not bring harm upon his comrades. Fortunately, many battles await him and the Chaplain has yet to let the Black Rage completely engulf his mind. Powers and Abilities Sabretooth Sabretooth will have his adamantium skeleton in this battle. Don't worry, Lemartes has methods to contend with his claws. Superhuman Strength= Sabretooth's healing factor and Weapon X enhancements grant him a degree of superhuman strength. Like other Marvel characters, Sabretooth's strength has fluctuated throughout his appearances but he has consistently demonstrated the strength to lift over 800 lbs. Even before the Weapon X procedure, Sabretooth has demonstrated great feats of strength beyond those of his nemesis, Wolverine. Pre-Weapon X *Ripped off the head of a robot designed to kill him and other Weapon X survivors. *Steel chains are easily shattered by his hands. *Tore off metal restrains as a child. *Smacked Iron Fist to a concrete wall so hard it cracked. *Broke out of a containment field strong enough to hold a full-grown elephant. *Sent a number of Hand ninjas (peak humans, all of them) flying. Weapon X *Snapped Wolverine's bone claws. *Ripped a door off its hinges after Lady Deathstrike's adamantium claws failed to budge. *Lifted a large AC unit off the ground. *Ripped a thug's arm with ease. |-| Superhuman Durability= As is the rest of his superhuman physicals, Sabretooth's durability is increased due to his healing factor and adamantium skeleton. Sabretooth is more resilient and enduring than he is to a brick wall, but he is still harder than a car or an assault rifle round. Combined with his healing factor, Sabretooth is a hard target to kill. Pre-Weapon X *A laser shot this big means nothing to him. *Classic Luke Cage's punch didn't even wound him. *Black Cat, Spider-Man's peak human 'girlfriend', nearly broke her foot kicking Sabretooth. *Survived getting shocked by a crap ton of electricity right before taking a building falling on his head. *Took Cyclops' optic blast to the face. *A car running over him does not slow him down, and so's Spider-Man's punches. *Automatic weapons? They don't even budge him. Weapon X *A direct grenade launcher shot hinders him not. *Took a van crashing to his body, propelled by Jean Grey herself. *Sasquatch, a superhero with strength approaching Classic Hulk's, bled and disoriented him but he survived it anyway. *Survived swallowing one of Gambit's cards and being sent flying by a blast through a brick wall. *Survived getting smashed over and over again by Amadeus Cho Hulk (he got dazed and weakened, though). |-| Superhuman Speed and Agility= Sabretooth's adamantium skeleton adds up to his weight, but he is still a fast mover and his reflexes are said to be three times better than a normal person. He usually uses his speed and agility to ambush opponents and dodge bullets, as well as other fighters with superhuman speed. Pre-Weapon X *Killed an entire room full of armed guards before they even started shooting at him. *Punisher failed to overcome his reflex with guns at point blank. *Regularly avoids automatic firearms, from assault rifles to machine guns. *Snuck up on Wolverine and disappeared from sight when he turned around. Weapon X *Avoided an attack from Nightcrawler, that famous teleporting X-Man. *Easily overwhelmed Wolverine (Old Man Logan) with his speed, clawing him all over his body. *Easily dodged laser blasts. *Evaded a point blank slash from X-23. *Blitzed a super soldier. |-| Superhuman Senses= Sabretooth's senses are enhanced to superhuman levels, including his sight, hearing, smell, and taste. Creed is known as an expert tracker himself, so once he locks on to an enemy in combat, there's no way he or she can flee from Sabretooth. Sensory overload can disable his senses, disorienting him. What counts as disorienting him in this case? Hit his head as hard as you can (if you're a superhuman) with a blunt weapon (if you can beat his speed) or screw him with a sonic attack. The latter his opponent doesn't have. The former? Hmm... *Can fight in the dark by tracking his enemy's scent. *Tracked Spider-Man from a piece of his old suit. *Sensed that someone's alive despite the affirmation that the person was dead. *Multiple buildings away, Sabretooth could still hear violence and smell blood. *Heard a Hand ninja trying to sneak up on him. *Can identify if someone's a Mutant via scent. *Can also tell lies. Pretty handy, but that doesn't matter if the person has no reason to lie mid-fight. |-| Healing Factor= Sabretooth's greatest asset and his natural Mutant power. His healing factor grants him the ability to survive wounds and trauma not even some superhumans can endure. Even with his adamantium skeleton, Wolverine claims that his healing factor is superior than his. However it is, Sabretooth can keep on taking damage without any real consequence and recover from even the most hideous wounds within seconds. Pre-Weapon X *Survived getting lobotomized by Wolverine. *A giant bomb couldn't kill him. *Simply reattached his hand after it had been severed. *Healed from a headshot rather easily. *Recovered from Archangel's inhuman neurotoxin in seconds. The same issue had him getting nearly cut in half and recovering faster than the dazed X-Man. Weapon X *Sunfire burned him into a blazing fleshy corpse, yet Creed healed in a matter of seconds later on. *Simply kicked Logan away after getting repeatedly stabbed by his adamantium claws. *Still stood his ground after he was blown up and short apart by titanium bullets. *Healed from a stab to his eyes and testicles. *Healed quickly after getting kicked off a plane. *Survived having his entire nervous system ripped out of his body by the High Evolutionary, an Avengers-level villain. *Got up and fought on after a lot of tranquilizers got stuck on him and he was shot by assault rifles. Lemartes Superhuman Strength= The Adeptus Procedure transforms peak human aspirants into mighty superhuman demigods possessing strength beyond their regular peers. Lemartes is one among these mighty Space Marines and his strength is actually enhanced to a degree thanks to the Black Rage flowing through his brain. What the tabletop and lore say are different, but it's quite agreeable that an angry Astartes hits harder than a regular one, even with self-control in hand. Generally, Space Marines are considered to have the strength of Class 5, and they are stronger than they look. With all those aliens and heretics in 40K, one can only wonder how strong a Space Marine must be to survive the odds. The following feats are prevalent to generic Space Marines, whose strength Lemartes slightly dwarfs. *Space Marines can carry 1,35 tons, lift 2,7 tons, and push 5,4 tons. *Casually lifts a log weighing half a ton. *They can also rip off the arms of their heretical counterparts in regular Power Armor with ease, if they wish it. *Could tear apart the durasteel armor of a tank with their bare hands as if they're paper. *Space Marines were presumed to be able to support an entire building with their armor. Curiously, this never happened. *For Lemartes himself, he was able to beat an entire swarm of Orks under the Black Rage's sway in his origin story. *Space Marines can punch apart ceramite, the material their armor consists of. |-| Superhuman Durability= Like his fellow Astartes, Lemartes wears power armor for protection, although he himself is already quite durable without the armor. In this case, he wears an artificer armor that actually has no difference to a regular power armor other than its customized nature. A Space Marine's power armor is made out of adamantium platings and ceramite layers, providing awesome protection against many types of attack. Not that they are completely invincible due to how many Space Marines die every day. *Shrugged off a direct grenade launcher shot. *Landed with no damage from a three-story fall. *Took an autocannon's light anti-tank rounds even after a dozen shots with no real damage. *A flamethrower dealt no damage to a power armor although it completely engulfed it. *Space Marines walked through a barrage of explosions that disintegrated sandbags. *Lightning blasts the strength of missiles dealt no damage to the power armor. *Ferrocrete, a hybrid of metal and concrete, breaks before an Astartes' bones. *Heavy bolters, the regular Bolter's big brother, fail to penetrate power armor. Heavy bolters can punch through APCs, mind you. *A Marine barely felt trauma that would've shattered a human skeleton. *A Space Marine naturally has two hearts that allow him to still live on in case one heart is gone. |-| Superhuman Speed and Agility= Despite their bulky appearances, especially those wearing Terminator Armor, Space Marines are terrifyingly fast in both speed and agility. Their very presence instills awe upon men, and what happens when they make their move against human opponents? Introducing the transhuman dread, an effect from how fast a Space Marine moves. Transhuman dread is a condition when humans freeze at witnessing the movement of an Astartes, their brain incapable of processing their mobility. Sounds terrifying? Yeah, but others with superhuman speed can keep up to speed with them if they're already fast to begin with. *Space Marines regularly slap bullets out of the air, and they react to attacks in the span of microseconds. *Can cut/deflect bullets mid-air with ease and melee weapons. *Covers half a dozen meters with a few steps. *Can follow bullets with their eyes. *Space Marines can figure out battle tactics in a nanosecond. *Can kill four opponents wielding nothing but a combat knife in three seconds. |-| Superhuman Senses= The superhuman senses of a Space Marine are usually attributed to the on-board navigational systems within their helmets. Space Marines like the Space Wolves naturally have attuned superhuman senses that allow them to detect people from great distances. Their senses are hard to disable or disorient, and they have natural immunity to the effects of dizziness and motion sickness thanks to their special organ known as the Ossmodula, as well as the immunity to poisons and harmful gasses. Natural *The Occulobe organ increase the eyesight of a Space Marine to at least the level of an eagle. *The Omophagea organ allows a Space Marine to gain recent memories by eating an object or flesh. *The Multi-lung grants Marines the ability to breathe underwater and even poisons. *The Lyman's ear makes a Space Marine nearly immune to dizziness, and he can hear sharper and filter out sounds. Power Armor Helmet *The helmet has an on-board navigational system that: **Measures the distance to a target. **Tell one's own biological status and create the map of the battlefield. **Automatically target opponents, granting near-perfect accuracy combined to enhanced eyesight. **Can scan the environment's nature. **Has multiple vision modes, such as night vision, multilight overlay (whatever that is), and thermal vision. *A Space Marine was once able to hit a target 2,5 kilometres away with his bolter and both natural senses and the helmet's function. |-| Healing Factor= Just like Wolverine, Lemartes has a potent healing factor that may not be on par on the X-Man, but does the job well. The Astartes' Larraman's organ instantly creates a scar over a wound and prevents any relevant blood loss from harming them. They are not instantaneous, however, but they heal quite fast. Severed hands, gouged eyes, and punctured lungs are considered minor injuries for them, plus severed limbs. What is fatal to humans is not to Space Marines, but what is fatal to Wolverine may not be safe for Astartes. Problem? Aside from the ones I just mentioned above, a Space Marine lacks any other healing factor feats. Weapons Sabretooth Claws and Fangs= Sabretooth's claws are his primary offensive mean of attack and thanks to how he has his adamantium skeleton here, he basically has the same stuff as Wolverine. Only that his claws are faster and less hindering due to its size. Problem is, less size means lesser range. Lucky that he can close in the distance with his superhuman speed. Sabretooth's claw attacks are enhanced by his strength, making even a single slash from his claws devastating. Sabretooth uses his fangs, albeit more rarely than his claws. Nevertheless, his fangs are just as strong as his claws and a bite from him is one helluva wound to take. Bone *Ripped out Wolverine's throat. *Cut down Harvest, a being made of techno-organic metal. Just metal, alright? *Could even cut through demons! *Cut through armor that tanked Iron Fist's... Iron Fist. A wall made of concrete fared worse. *Ravaged Archangel's metal wings. Adamantium *Was able to cut the skin of the Hulk-contending Wendigo (Marvel). *Bit a knife to pieces. *Decapitated an alternate Spider-Man who happened to be an Ultron robot. *Cut off Jane Foster Thor's arm while she's infected with the Ultron Virus. Lemartes Blood Crozius= The Blood Crozius is a unique and ancient power weapon wielded by Lemartes. It is a fabled Crozius Arcanum wielded by the Blood Angels' Reclusiarchs until one of them died from a Warp-related incident. Ever since then, the Blood Crozius is considered cursed. Such is not a problem for Lemartes, however, who is already cursed from the start. The Blood Crozius hits harder than other normal Crozius Arcanums, but what is a Crozius Arcanum? Known as an Arcane Cross in High Gothic, a Crozius Arcanum is a medium-sized staff that acts as a Chaplain's melee weapon and symbol of office. As it is a power weapon, it possesses an energy field that disrupts matter. No, Crozius Arcanums don't kill tanks like Thunder Hammers do since their energy field isn't as strong. Nonetheless, the Arcanum is a good whacking tool that partially ignores an opponent's durability. Oh, and it can lop off the turret of tanks, as a bonus. To clarify once again, yes, the Blood Crozius is a blunt weapon despite how it looks good enough to be an axe. Do note that some novels actually depict these things to be able to cut through an entire man. For this battle, we'll stick to the Crozius' original purpose of hitting people to death. |-| Bolt Pistol= The bolt pistol is the Bolter's small cousin. They still fire mini-missiles, but they're not as good as a generic Bolter. They're still powerful enough to blow off the heads of war robots. Compared to its Imperial Guard counterpart, the laspistol, it has more stopping power (small rockets apparently deal more damage than lasers) but it's less reliable overall. A bolt pistol has six to ten (for this battle, ten) rounds of the generic .75 calibre bolter rounds. It can be fired semi-automatically or in a three-round burst mode. |-| Frag Grenades= Your generic frag grenades transplanted into the future, complete with a little more power than an M67. They can be used to annihilate normal human beings to smithereens, blow up Chaos Space Marines if you get one of them into his mouth, delete a group of grots, and destroy people behind cover. Nothing really notable about this one. Lemartes will bring three of these into the fight. |-| Krak Grenades= Krak grenades are the frag grenades' anti-armor cousins, exploding with less range but more power. It is capable of bringing down bunkers and damaging stronger armored vehicles, as well as ripping apart armor plating from, say, Space Marines. He will also bring three of these. |-| Rosarius= The Rosarius is an inconspicuous equipment that houses a powerful Conversion Field generator. What it does is basically create a force-field that matches the size of the wearer's body and converts the kinetic energy of an impact into harmless photons of the visible light spectrum. This includes bullets and energy weapons like the plasma gun which basically shoots little suns. Problem is, we haven't seen Space Marines survive grievous melee attacks with this thing, so the Rosarius only serves as a protection against odd projectiles here. |-| Jump Pack= Lemartes utilizes a Jump Pack to leap from place to place and gain more mobility overall. The Jump Pack is not a jetpack as it can only be used to perform long jumps instead of sustained flight. It draws power upon the Space Marine's armor and can only be used at least twelve times before having to be discarded. It can be released if Lemartes wishes to with ease, and it can also be damaged by the opponent, disabling it. X-Factors #Training #Experience #Brutality #Weakness Training= Sabretooth is trained by the CIA, Weapon X, and an assassin named Foreigner in the arts of fighting and tactics. His brilliance is usually overshadowed by his brutality, but once his opponents realize how smart he is, they are absolutely screwed. His training allows him to take on opponents bigger and beefier than him such as Sasquatch, the Wendigo, the Hulk, and equally skilled ones like Wolverine, Black Panther, and Iron Fist. He is an astounding tactician and has broken into highly secure facilities, in addition to being a competent user of the environment against the opponent. Lemartes' Space Marine training is a grueling affair of life and death, considering how the 41st Millennium is. Space Marines are rigorously trained and they're even threatened by death simply by participating in the selection program the first time. To be a Space Marine means that you have to be the best among all the killers and soldiers you're picked among, and Lemartes happens to have succeeded in that. As a Blood Angel, he likely participated in the Chapter's recruitment competition which involved in racing through the deserts of a radioactive moon and competing in deathly games, all while suffering from debilitating sickness. |-| Experience= Sabretooth benefits from being one of Marvel's classic characters, which means he has fought many different kinds of superheroes and supervillains throughout his history. Before wearing his tights, Creed had rampaged across three Canadian provinces while he was young, fought in the Korean War and Vietnam War, fought alongside Nick Fury's Avengers in 1959 and Team X one year later. As Sabretooth, he's fought more than just Wolverine or the X-Men, but also Spider-Man, Black Cat, Iron Fist, Sasquatch, Wendigo, Luke Cage, the Black Panther, and that's just a handful of the giant list of Sabretooth's accomplishment. He fought alongside the X-Men at one point, the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, and the Hellfire Club. He is effectively over a century old. Lemartes' experience prior to being consumed by the Black Rage is unknown, but as one of the Space Marines who even until now still lives, it can be assumed that he has fought many alien and daemon threats with the Blood Angels many times. Space Marines are typically over a century in age and nearly all of them by this point have fought the same stuffs: daemons and Chaos Space Marines, the T'au, Tyranids, Orks, Necrons, Eldar, Dark Eldar, etc. Lemartes himself beat what could be assumed to be a whole horde of Orks by himself in the Black Rage's throes and fought even more battles after such event. One of his post-Black Rage exploits is his battle against a planet of Khornate Berzerkers (monstrous Space Marines of the War God whose strength somewhat eclipses regular Astartes) and banishing the notorious Skarbrand (one of Khorne's greatest Bloodthirsters who could level planets on his own) with his comrades in the same event. |-| Brutality= Sabretooth was designed to be a serial killer and he only refuses to kill if he has certain objectives. He's a mass murderer and does not hesitate to use lethal force against even they who simply annoys him by accident. Lemartes is a Space Marine plagued with a barely-held murderous curse and he upholds his duty by killing heretics without mercy, as well as xenos, and he only stops the killing if the higher-ups of the Blood Angels order him to do so. Yeah, you know how this goes. |-| Weakness= Sabretooth's sensory overload has already been mentioned as a weakness, so what else is he weak to? Let's see. The Muramasa blade? Not present. Carbonadium poisoning? The Crozius Arcanum isn't made of that. Drowning? There aren't any lakes in the battlefield. Adamantium poisoning? None of Lemartes' weapons can inhibit his healing factor. Decapitation or severe spinal damage? Now that's a possibility. The Crozius Arcanum ain't a cutting weapon, but it can be used to cripple his spine. He can enter that Berserker Rage thing Wolverine has, but it is up to the voter to decide if this is a weakness or not. Lemartes' biggest weakness lies in his greatest strength: willpower. Although he has endured hellish battles and apocalyptic wars ever since the Black Rage grabbed him, there's no telling if he could uphold the mental strength to maintain his sanity while getting assaulted by someone who's just as fearsome and (maybe) skillful as him. Should he lose control, he will become nothing more than a rambling superhuman (no, not like Angron) who has forsaken his pain receptors, feelings, and soul. He gains increased strength by losing control, but that basically means he's become the Mindless Hulk by then. Notes *Voting starts on September 8, 2019 and ends on 21 September. *Sabretooth is armed with his adamantium skeleton and this version hails from Earth-616, but before him becoming a hero in AXIS. *You know what votes I want. *I apologize for any redundant powers and abilities I may have featured in this battle. You are welcome to call me out on this one. Battle Living in the wilderness has its perks. You don't have to worry much about all the political crap the cities deal with every now and then, you don't have to deal with a lot of jerks, and you don't have to be frustrated over traffic jams (if those sort of things exist anyway). Sure, it is hard to gather up all the stuffs you need with a small band of folks, but you don't get bothered by things outside your place other than a few beasts and you have a close-knit community to back you up in case things get messy. Living in this universe, though? Well, it doesn't matter where or when you are, you'll tend to meet one of those superpowered freaks in the unlikeliest of places trying to remember their past, fetch some all powerful item, or just kill people. For the inhabitants of this one church town in Canada, unfortunately, the latter happens and one of the world's worst mutants have decided to pay the fellas a nice little visit. Many corpses lay across the small town and it's not much of a hyperbole to say that 'Tooth painted the whole place red. Dismembered bodies decorate the settlement, accompanied by tons of blood and gore. The defenders' hunting guns are seen lying on the cold earth, broken and its rounds unfired. As for Mr. Creed himself? He's just chilling in the town's tavern, gleefully drinking five or six beers while 'conversing' with the severed head of the bartender. "I gotta say, Mister Glenn. Even if I spared this place, it'd be a sin to let it run with these shit drinks. Don't ya think?" the crazy Sabretooth complains to the bartender's separated head after smashing apart his last bottle. Obviously the poor man doesn't respond in anyway. Aside from staring blankly into his dark soul, that is. Sabretooth doesn't exactly have much time to hang around this place as he is hunted down by the X-Men after that stunt he pulled on Xavier a while ago. Creed's not afraid of fighting that runt named Logan or his allies, but considering Creed's been kicked out of the Brotherhood of Mutants and the Hand has decided to not give a damn about him, it is not a wise decision to try and take them all down even with cunningness. Creed looks up and his ears twitch as he listens to the distant and distinctive sound of the X-Men's Blackbird. Give or take fifteen minutes until they arrive. Creed sighs in disappointment after having 'fun', but departs the place with 'respect', anyway. "Ain't the best time I ever had, Glenn. But at least this ain't the worse. Thanks for your hospitality, buddy," Sabretooth stands up from his seat and proceeds to exit the bar. Before he exits, he takes another look at Glenn's dead head and expresses a frown. "Oh come on. You and your folks are about to meet a bunch of superheroes in fifteen minutes. You should be grateful you're gonna show up on TV, dead. Just like how those so-called do-gooders should be," Sabretooth tells him of his discontent before walking out and making his way to the woods nearby. Just a few steps away from the forest, however, Sabretooth's senses suddenly alarm him to something unorthodox. His scent picks up the smell of a strange metal and infernal fire. His ears hear a sound akin to a bursting engine and it is accelerating fast. His skin feels a distinct heat that unsettles him. After sniffing once, Sabretooth's eyes widen as he looks up into the sky and sees a massive object bathed in flames heading towards him. The monolith-like object plummets at such a massive speed that Creed only moves out of its way mere microseconds from its impact. The moment it collides with the ground, Sabretooth is knocked away by the explosive shockwave it produces and crashes through a tree as a consequence. Sabretooth groans in pain from the shockwave, but he recovers easily from the concussion and the branches impaling his torso. "What in the name of...," Sabretooth mutters as he stands up, left speechless when he sees the thing that fell from the sky and the destruction it brought along. It's not a meteor, but if its maker intended to create an artificial one, then he surely succeeded at least partially. "Well I ain't ever seen one like this before. Can't say this day's gonna get any better, but it is getting more interesting," Sabretooth wouldn't bother dealing with this type of occurrence, but the reckless mutant thinks to himself that there's nothing wrong about being curious for a few seconds. He darts out from the area back into the town as the sound of clashing metal is heard. The bolts of the drop pod's metal gate are forcefully unhinged as superhuman punches are thrown from within. After three successive strikes, the gate bends and it is kicked off the pod by a rage-infused kick. From the drop pod's wreckage, an armored, skull-faced figure steps out with a rod on one hand and a pistol on the other. The Blood Angel Space Marine, Lemartes, treads on to the soil of Ancient Terra. Except for once, this isn't his Terra or his universe. In a campaign against the Chaos Space Marines, Lemartes led the Death Company in a boarding action against one of the treacherous Alpha Legion's ships. For all of the sons of Alpharius Omegon killed, their sorcerers still had many tricks to turn the battle's tide and one of them happened to invoke the name of an undecipherable being that prompted Lemartes' comrades to attack each other. Lemartes can't remember much of what happened, but the last thing he knew was that he's in a drop pod and got shot into Emperor-knows-where. Lemartes silently scans the horizon in his usual grim demeanour and grips his Blood Crozius tightly. He prepares his trigger finger on his bolt pistol and begins to walk away from the drop pod. Lemartes' helmet identifies all sorts of environmental and structural data around him. Despite how the statistics tell that it's Ancient Terra, Lemartes takes no chances in believing that this is an entirely different matter. Sabretooth, sneaking through a destroyed building, observes the Space Marine as he walks among the town's remnants. He quietly follows him from step to step, not quite intending to leave him unwounded, but also wanting to see what he really is. 'Tooth was about to 'surprise' him by 'tagging' his back from behind the ruins of a car, but such an act proved to be futile the second his foot leaves the ground. "Explain yourself to me, Abhuman," Lemartes' Vox-enhanced voice calls out Sabretooth, his tone unnervingly stern and his accent utterly alien to the centuries-old Sabretooth. He's gone from place to place, and never has he heard such a strange unknowable accent. Nevertheless, Sabretooth complies and steps out of the wreckage in some confusion and gets a good look at the Blood Angel. "You're one hell of a perceptive person, I see. Good. Now, with all those things you're decked with, I assume you're some sort of super-soldier from another dimension or somethin'? 'Cause I ain't never seen a SHIELD soldier in a baroque-ass piece of junk like that," Sabretooth playfully mouths off Lemartes, who himself doesn't know what 'SHIELD' is or who this person is. Lemartes' HUD informs him of severe genetic abnormalities within his body and how his physical constitution differs from man or Astartes. TBA Category:Blog posts